Lost Boys: Shangri La
by Onlyindreams145
Summary: What if Star wasn't the first Lost Girl? What if Max did trial and error with his "children" and his first "daughter" turned out to be an error? What will become of her?How will Mia cope with immortality, let alone learning to trust again and being the only girl living with four boys. Oc/David please review! (takes place before the movie) part 2 of the Urge trilogy
1. Chapter 1 Wolf with the Red Roses

_**-flashback narrative-**_

**On a hot summer night.  
Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  
Will he offer me his mouth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his teeth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his jaws?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
Again. Will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
And will he starve without me?  
Yes  
And does he love me?  
Yes  
Yes  
On a hot summer night.  
Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  
Yes  
I bet you say that to all the boys.**

The song then began at full force; upbeat and cheerful, matching his mood perfectly. The glee he felt was over whelming and Max smiled from ear to ear as any expectant father wood. This was going to be his fifth child. He had known he had wanted a fifth when he first set eyes on one of his regular customers with his own child, no more than 15 she snuck up behind her father and covered his eyes playfully asking him to guess who it was. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw the love and bond coursing between father and daughter, but soon enough he would have a "little girl" of his own.

Oh sure Maria, his clerk was precious to him, had been for years, but his third eldest boy the goofy, fun-loving Paul had taken to romancing and wooing the dark skinned beauty named Maria within two weeks of her working in the video store, after he had worked so hard pulling her off of the streets of Santa Carla and sprucing her up to be full blown daughter material. He shook his head and slightly scowled; he was just going to have to settle for Maria being his son's girlfriend,… that is if that doofus son of his ever caught on that the girl was interested in something a little more substantial than mere flirtation.

The search for the perfect daughter had been brutal; night after night of scoping through the girls who both entered and past by his shop hoping to find an intelligent, well-mannered girl with a fairly decent, non-self-consumed head on her shoulders,… a true daddy's girl. He had hoped to find a homeless girl or at least a girl between the ages of 14 and 18 with bad circumstances to make the transition a little easier on everyone. He didn't like complications.

He also had his boys to take into consideration; after all his "little princess" whoever she was, was going to be their little sister. He needed a sturdy girl who could handle his boys the way he did, cool and collect as possible and a girl who could handle there ware and tare of the crazy gimmicks. He knew she couldn't be too-too pretty because boys will be boys and to him incest was not an option, but she couldn't exactly be a dog either and affect their image. He needed a girl that could maybe instill logic and responsibility into the boys without being a pest and always wanting to do only what she wanted to do. In short, he didn't want yet another rebel child. He was looking for a needle in a haystack,.. or so he thought.

He smiled as he remembered his new neighbors. When she opened the door singing softly to the radio, brown hair still wet and tussled, greeting him warmly with tact and such elegant class beyond her years he knew what he wanted,… He had hoped to find a homeless girl or at least a girl between the ages of 14 and 18 with bad circumstances to make the transition a little easier on everyone. He had never liked complications,… but this time,… he was willing to make an exception.

He grinned as he watched his boys stride into the video store in a single file line an air of cockiness about each one of them. David smirked at him waiting for his demand.

Max adjusted his glasses. "Boys, looks like I've found you a sister,.. her name is Mia."

* * *

**here it is for those of you who and following this story thank you so so much **

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Girl

**ok so this is picking up were Urge left off, if you havent read it yet please do for this to make sense**. **Sorry if the last chapter was confusing i wanted to do a flashback with the boys, if you like this and think i should continue drop me a review and im open to ideas :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**-present Mia's pov-**

There is something ironic about dying in a wedding dress. A wedding dress is a symbol of purity that would be lost and the start of a new life, taking a brand new name as your own. I wasn't getting married and yet I had experienced everything that the wedding dress symbolized; by dying I had taken a new name, I was now nameless and soon, very soon my purity would be gone.

It had felt like a goodnight of sleep; the kind where you don't even remember falling asleep, or how long you have been asleep. It was because of this I thought that perhaps the trauma at Coballa was nothing but a horrible vivid nightmare.

I waited patiently for the feeling to return to each part of me; first toes, legs, hips, torso, arms,… arms? My arm no longer felt cut up, no shards of glass felt as if they were stuck into my skin, I twitched my finger to gently scrape against my hip, soft fabric at my fingertips. I moaned softly turning my head from side to side as my eyes slowly opened and came into focus. I sat up quickly. My arm was healed as if it had never been touched, yet I remained in the wedding dress. My heart had stopped but I wasn't in the hospital. I ran a finger up and down my arm in amazement, to preoccupied by it to care where I was, or who's 19th century fainting-sofa I was on, in the dark. Instinct told me to check my pulse,…none was found, frantically I checked my neck for a pulse,… still nothing. What the hell was going on?

I checked for it again and again; I was always the one kid in school who could locate their pulse no problem. "No, no, no, no, no." I whispered in horror.

"Its fruitless sweetie. You have no pulse." A familiar voice rang from the corner of the room, hands tucked into his white slacks.

"Max?" I cried as he stepped into the moonlight of the window. "Where am I? Whats happened? Where is Flora and my family?" my mind raced with questions.

Max chuckled softly and turned so all I saw was his profile, moon glinting off his glasses. "I imagine they are out looking for you after your strange disappearance from the dressing room."

Then I remembered the small window in Caballa.

"I was kidnapped?" I asked. Max ignored me and went on talking.

"By tomorrow you will be just another face on a missing poster Mia." His voice had a manic, flat enjoyment to it that frightened me. "But I'm not missing." I thought. My eyes then adjusted to the darkness fully and I saw the door. I ran towards it, there was no way Max could catch me from his distance from me and the door, but with a speed unmatched he caught me by both wrists as I struggled against him.

"Let me go!" I scream as his nails dig into me. "I want to see my family!"

"Me and my boys,… we are your family now."

I tried to escape; beating against him as wildly as a caged bird, but something stopped me. His face! It was,…inhuman. Even in a room only lit by streaming moonlight I could see the contortion. Features becoming more angled, more sharp. His teeth,…no,…not teeth fangs! He had fangs! Yet those eyes are what struck the most fear into me; deep yellow eyes with underlying crimson, not bloodshot,… just pure, honest to god, solid crimson. He pushed me to the floor with a deep hiss arising from his throat. I rested on my hands terror-stricken and speechless. What was he? What did he want with me? Was he going to kill me?

His face returned to normal as he ran a hand through his hair. "Now. Mia, darling." He began throwing my standard denim wash-jacket on the floor before me. "You have two choices; you can come willingly with your mind at ease that your family will not be harmed or…"

He was threatening my family; my god! What could I do? There was no choice and Max knew it, he was playing coy with me knowing that I didn't dare play with my family's lives. I slipped my arms in my jackets and stood without a word; not knowing where the line was drawn between "willingly" or "unwillingly", or how fine that line was with him.

"That's my good girl." He commended as he led me towards the door. "Come."

As the night air tingled against my skin I looked over to the house next door,… my home. the lights were off,… they really were out looking for me. I heard Cooper barking at the front door and I turned to Max. "Let me say goodbye to him." I requested sternly.

Max was hesitant, looking from me, to the house, then to me again. "Very well. Make it fast Mia my dear, your brothers are waiting."

I scowled inwardly at him as I left him by his car. I ran up the walk way to my door and opened it crouching down. "Hey buddy." I cooed softly as little Cooper came into my arms, tiny paws on my shoulders as he licked my face.

He stopped and looked into my face with helpless, adoring brown eyes, his limp, scruffy tail wagging in glee of seeing me. Totally oblivious that I was leaving him behind,…maybe forever. It broke my heart! It broke my heart to think of what I was being forced to leave. Tears rained down my cheek as I grappled my puppy to me and buried my face into his soft fur. How sickeningly worried my friends and family must be. What if they didn't know how much I loved them or how much they meant to me? What if I never got to tell my dad I missed him? Or Cadence that I forgave him and that I was sorry? And what would become of my little fur-baby in my absence? What had I done? What sin had I committed that was so awful that karma had decided to deal me this blow? To rip me from all that I loved without logic or reasoning? Why? Why? Just, why?

I kissed Cooper on the ear and whispered. "Be a good boy for grandma and mom. I love you."

I then reached behind my head and pulled the scrunchy out my hair and placed it around his paw; as a sign to my mom and grandmother that there might yet be hope.

I put Cooper back in the house and he stared up at me, whimpering as if to ask why I was abandoning him. This only brought on a fresh wave of sobs and tears for me as I shut the door slowly and our closeness fell away.

For the third time in a month, my heart was shattered in Santa Carla. I wiped my tears gruffly with my sleeve and it was in that moment I vowed to myself; that whatever the frick Max was, whatever hell he had in store for me,… come hell or high water I WOULD be reunited with my family again, and I WOULD find my way back home somehow! In short and in secret,…I refused to be a Lost Girl!


	3. Chapter 3 Sunken Inn

When Max had taken me to Hudson's Bluff my first thought was how perfect of a place he had picked to kill me. He could stab or shoot me and no one would but a lone lighthouse hear me scream and then when the deed was done, throw my remains over the cliff and into the raging sea. A sea burial,… wonderful.

Strange thing was, he did not kill me. Instead he flagged me over to a staircase of long wooden steps down the side of the hill that led to a platform and to a cave entrance. Ii had remembered hearing stories about the Neverland Hotel that had taken a header after the San Fran earthquake of 06. It was a tourist site from 09 to 1921 when it was found to have too many "unsafe" conditions such as high Risk of roof cave-ins, undertow, drowning, unstable walk-ways, and falling rocks so it was shut off to the public.

Max turned to me and raised an eyebrow waiting for me to go in.

. Then it hit me, what if Max somehow had telepathy? What if he somehow read my thoughts back at the house? Shit! I searched his face for any sign that he knew about my vow of rebellion for the future. He gave me none, yet I was still uneasy. He continued with an inquisitive eyebrow.

I turned to the entrance of the sunken inn only to see a warm orange glow arising from inside. I slid into the cave and down what seemed to be a wall of gravel, nearly falling on my face upon hitting the ground. The three inhabitance stood with surprise at my sudden interruption. Two blondes and a brunette; Marco, Paul and intriguing Dwayne, as I remembered them to be.

The one with hair resembling Twisted Sister,...Paul seemed to beam with automatic recognition , leaping forward with childish enthusiasm, throwing his box of Chinese food over his shoulder. "Well coo-coo ca-chu! Its HATHORN!" he busted, then turning to the others. "Hey guys look its Hathorn! David's finally brought his little girlfri-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as Max slid down the wall and gave them all a hard look over his glasses, and Paul with his welcome backed away.

"Hello Boys." Max greeted.

I heard Max talking but my brain wouldn't process his words, I felt panicked. I felt afraid. My whole body was numb with denial that any of this was happening or real. I walked around the cave in a zombie-like fog, looking around but not registering anything I was seeing, clenching and unclenching my fist as I walked like a person overcome by madness, mass hysteria brewing just underneath the surface, as I waited to feel something, feel anything besides lost.

I stopped before qhat seemed to be a mobile of sea-shells and starfish hanging for the celling, dancing in delicate swirls just before my eyes. I looked across from it to a shattered mirror resting against the crumbling wall. It reflected everything around me, everything but me. It was as if I was,…not even there. I felt even more numb then before. I breathed shakily, trying to pry myself awake from this nightmare.

At the sound of another person entering I turned, suddenly,…I didn't feel numb anymore….

I stepped towards him helplessly and stared up at him, stepping into the moonlight of the entrance. His chest heaved as he returned my stare from feet away, wide eyed and surprised. "No." he whispered.

A fresh wave of tears came to my eyes like a child, as seeing him here, thinking that he might have been a part of this,… tore into me. I felt fragile in his line of vision suddenly, as if at the slightest inkling of a touch I would shatter into a million pieces, no bigger than the eye of a needle.

"Dav-David?" I managed, he just shook his head and blinked in disbelief.

"Wha-what's happening? Wha-why am I here? What am I?" I asked.

He said nothing to me but muttered. "This is impossible."

I stepped forward, clenching my fist with what little strength and sanity I had left. "David speak to me! if you have answers you owe me that!" I shouted, my strength fell away and the tears fell hot down my face, I turned away and repeated in a whisper. "You owe me that."

Max's voice intruded happily. "David, tell your sister what she is."

I turned back to him, tears lingering on my cheeks. I could see the pity in his eyes and he could see the betrayal in mine. "But I didn't-" he started.

"David!" Max reprimanded.

David turned his face away and in a calm even voice said. "Mia,… you're a vampire."

I snapped, no longer numb, no longer fragile, no longer in disbelief, just in white hot anger at the calmness of his tone and the fact that he knew more than what he was letting on. I ran towards him Marco and Paul grabbing my arms to hold me back as I thrashed against them, David never once looking at me or moving.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LET HIM HARM ME! YOU LET HIM TARE ME FROM MY FAMILY! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU?"

David winced at my words. My legs crumbled beneath me and I fell to the ground limply, cradling my head in my hands and sobbing, repeating "David how could you? How could you?".

Suddenly with a nod from Max, Dwayne scooped me up into his arms like a groom would his bride. I was too weak to struggle, too tired to fight back, limp in his arms. "Get your sister to bed." Max ordered as Dwayne carried me to a bed framed by lace curtains. He laid me down gently and pulled the covers around me, whispering an apology. I turned my head to see that David still hadn't budged and that Max was patting his shoulder and whispered praise in his ear. As Max left I rolled to face the wall and cried myself to sleep with silent tears, fingers pressed to the spot where a pulse was meant to be.

I just wanted to go home.

* * *

**sorry that took soooo long had to go out of town. hope every one had a great easter and got lots of yummy candy!**

**another sad chapter i know, i promise no more tears for awhile :) next chapter will be more upbeat :)**

**a specially thank you to; VogueCharlotteVogue**** for all the lovely reviews you should check out some of her stories, thexlastxfantasy for mention me in their story Terra which is a must read, i'm so addicted to their stories! My buddy Kaylee for basically being my brain when i run out of ideas. Guest reviewer named S fo their reviews and all my other reviews and followers.**

**hope you enjoyed**

**please review **


	4. Chapter 4 Dream Catcher

Sometime before sundown I was awaken by a tall figure shadowing me. I opened my eyes and sat up slightly, my head still swimming. "What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

Dwayne gave me a sidelong glance as he continued to try and hang something from the curtain rack of the bed. "it's a dream-catcher." He assured in a low voice, I sank back into the pillow. "All new vampires have nightmares about their death." I laughed bitterly at the irony too tired to cry or even be frightened anymore. I had thought it all to be a bad dream in the first place.

Dwayne stepped back and admired his handiwork with dark eyes. "Still as sturdy as the day my people made it."

"What tribe?" I asked.

"Cherokee." He said, stepping forward to adjust the dream catcher, running tan fingers along the entwined ropes.

I laid in silence for a moment and stared up at the celling before turning my head back to the dark-haired man who still seemed enthralled with the dream catcher. "I think Cherokee is the same tribe Cher is from." I mused from my tired daze. "Or her parents anyway." I lolled my head to the side and closed my eyes, I felt no emotions, just exhaustion. "So Max was serious about the whole vampire thing huh?"

"Dead serious." He replied, from the moment I saw him with David he seemed the quiet type that was always at peace with himself and with the world. His voice and mannerisms were soothing just like I had expected. I opened my eyes again and looked towards him. He was now sitting in an antique wheelchair that he had pulled to face me, rolling it back and forth with his foot gently. "So am I one?" I asked.

"Only half, your not a full vampire until you make your first kill."

I laughed bitterly again, returning my eyes to the celling. "Whats the difference between a full and a half."

Dwayne shifted. "Halfs can go out into the sunlight, it only bothers them not burns them, halfs don't have telepathy or the ability to fly or heal themselves, but they have to become fulls or feed on animals or they die of starvation."

I cringed, I hated the thought of both. I looked at him again. "its funny." I sighed. "I don't remember getting bit."

Dwayne snorted. "Typical mortal assumption." He breathed. "There are other ways to turn humans. If a human drinks vampire blood,… they turn." He arched an eyebrow. "Do you recall drinking anything red and metallic tasting?"

I searched my brain and it hit me. "The Widow Johnson gave me some tea when I went to visit her,…. I-I thought it was rose tea, but it didn't taste like rose tea." The deeper I got into this the more confusing it was. i felt like a child, scared and helpless lying in bed being questioned with a gentle tone, tired, to tired to ask any more questions of my own.

"and why did you go to her?" Dwayne asked.

I took in a breath. "I went to see her,…about a boy,…about Davy,…Davy Keats."

We both shifted our eyes at a sudden sound of gravel under foot. David had been listening the whole time from an entrance of another cave within the hotel, unbeknownst to me and now was turning away and leaving Dwayne and I. I could almost read the pain in David's eyes before he turned away. My eyes fell back to Dwayne.

Dwayne watched David leave with a prolonged glance before looking back to me. he stood from the wheelchair, rolling it back and patted my knee through the covers. 'Get some sleep Kiddoe." He mused before he joined David in the other room, hand comfortingly on David's shoulder.

I did as Dwayne asked. Only staying awake long enough to behold the dream catcher one last time.

* * *

**like how this came out! dwayne is my second favorite in the movie so he'll be in this story alot as mia's older brother like figure i'm stil working on his and pauls backstory in my head so...**

**hope you enjoyed**

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Even if its an accident

Inflicting death on another living creature isn't a mild thing, it brands you evil and wicked, the knowledge of it haunts a person's every waking moment and fills them with a heart wrenching illness,…even if its an accident.

The night after "my death" Dwayne had asked me not to leave the cave under any circumstance. I stood at the edge of the cliff as one by one the boys sped off into the moonlight. David was the last to go, his eyes met mine and I stared hard at him, my expression blank and unwavering. He parted his lips to speak to me, but I turned away and only turned back at the top of the wooden stairwell as the waves crashed in an otherwise silent moment. David nodded and said "okay" to himself as if to come to terms that I was far from willing to be with him alone, let alone hear the sound of his voice. He roared his bike to life and gave me one last prolonged glance; my heart screamed at him to get off the damn bike and comfort me already and my head screamed at my heart for being so stupid, asking my heart why it sought comfort from a man who willingly watched my downfall and was too much of a self-absorbed coward to tell me why. He left me standing there and after a moments time,…I ran.

Something inside me told me where Flora would be; out back of Frog Comic Book Store asking some of our stoner friends if they had seen me around. How I had ran from Hudson's Bluff to the boardwalk where Frog Comics was without tiring I do not know it must have been a vampire thing; never grow old, never die and never get tired after a 26 mile run. Can't say that it wasn't a nice change.

I stared at the face of the Laughing Sal doll, her body bouncing in hysterical mocking laughter. I frowned entering the comic book store instantly getting a contact high from the overwhelming amount of pot fumes, I staggered back and coughed; waving a hand in front of my face as if it would help. Apparently even vampires can get contact highs, or half vampires at least.

I made my way down one of the long rows of comics, having already seen Flora outback. I was glad the store was empty, it would have been hard to explain a disheveled girl in a wedding dress and denim jacket in the middle of a comic book store,… but then again it WAS Santa Carla, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the strangest site out there.

I only stopped briefly when a blue and white comic caught my eye, standing out from all the other batman and superman comics. I picked it up and read the title which was in drippy read letters that were meant to resemble blood. "VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE."

Out of the corner of my eye two boys appeared by my side. They looked to be 14 and 13; one wearing a scarlet bandana under rust colored hair, white tee, jeans and ripped denim vest and the other with darker hair and a mechanic's jumpsuit.

"May we help you?" asked the darker haired one, who assumedly was the eldest.

"Yeah." I replied turning to them. "How much is this?" I questioned showing them the vampire comic. They eyed it with interest. Bandana dude spoke up. "Horror comics are 20 miss."

I arched a "shoppers eyebrow" at the price. "For a comic book?"

They nodded in unison, by this time Flora had spotted me as I was paying the boys, figuring it was the closest thing to an instruction manual on vampirism I was ever going to get.

Flora and I then made eye contact. "Flo!" I cried as we ran to each other and hugged, she cupped my face in a sisterly way and shook me, with mist in her eyes. "Oh my god Mia! Mia you're alive! You're alive!" she whaled, grappling me into another hug before pushing me away and punching me in the arm. "You bitch! Where the hell have you been? We were so worried, Rob has been in fits, and your poor mother-" she looked at my face then. "You look like hell, is everything ok?"

I cut her short. "No Flo everything is not okay." I managed to say, concern crossed her features again as we both began to walk out back where it was private. "Max kidnapped me-"

"What?" Flora shrilled. I breathed deeply preparing myself for what I was going to say. "Max kidnaped me-"

She interrupted again. "Did he rape you?"

"No-"

"Did he beat you?"

"No!" I was getting frustrated at the interruptions. "Max kidnapped me, took me to Hudson's Bluff where David and his boys live and left me there."

Flora crinkled her nose. "Biker David?"

"Yes."

"David, that you have a crush on David?"

"Yes."

"That David?"

"Yes!" I snapped wondering when this conversation had turned into an Abbot and Costello act.

Flora ran a hand through her curls. "That doesn't make any since! So what do you think that this David dude had Max kidnap you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said softly, I then grabbed her by the shoulders. "Flo." I said firmly. "You are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you, but I need you to." I paused. "I'm not human anymore."

She blinked. "What the hell do you mean you're not human anymore?"

I glanced around and lowered my voice. "When I went to see The Widow Johnson she gave me tea, I thought it was rose tea but it wasn't, it was blood, now I'm a vampire." Flora broke away from my grip and stared at me. "Wha-WHAT?! Have you gone ape shit man? VAMPIRES DON'T EXIST! Mia Pia think logically-"

"NO FLORA YOU GOTTA LISTEN TO ME! Max is a vampire, David and his boys are vampires and now I'm a half vampire-"

I could see the anger in Flora's eyes as she crossed her arms. "Oh so now you're only a half vampire!" she taunted. "And I suppose unicorns are going to start flying out of my ass soon too huh? I'm out of here."

I grabbed her arm, tears streaming down my face. "No Flo, you gotta believe me! you gotta warn my mom and grandma and-and Cadence about Max. Please I need you to save them!"

She yanked her arm away. "I'm tired of this bull!" she shot. "if you're a vampire why don't you just eat me then?!"

What happened next was a blur…

I do not know how the boys found me covered in Flora's blood and brought me back to the cave, I don't remember why I hadn't listened to Dwayne, or even how her blood tasted. I sat in a chair staring blankly at nothing as David and Dwayne talked very loudly in front of me, Marco and Paul channeling into my thoughts, asking me if I was going to cry again. I didn't hear them, I didn't hear any of them. Inflicting death on another living creature isn't a mild thing, it brands you evil and wicked, the knowledge of it haunts a person's every waking moment and fills them with a heart wrenching illness,…even if its an accident. I had made to many stupid decisions trying to be good and not evil. I realized in that moment,.. that my life, if you could call it life wasn't about good and evil anymore,… it was about survival. My decision was made. I stood in the middle of all that was going on and spoke.

"No." I said, and all was silent. "No more tears. Come tomorrow,,… I'm changing."

I then disappeared behind the lace curtains of the bed. Having decided that little miss innocent was dead,…and the new Mia had been born.

I would have my revenge.

* * *

**now Mia gets really into the group. What? you didn't think i'd give you a mopy vampire for the whole story did you? and yes edger and allan saw the whole thing and so theres my frog brothers vampire hunter orgin**

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6 Black Velvet

Sometimes great pain is a good thing. It changes you It takes hold tightly and tears you like fabric until you are in pieces. When the time comes to respond to the occurrence, re-piecing begins. Sometimes you're put back together differently than your original design. Same pieces, but different makeup. Sometimes... it's a good thing; to move on, to begin afresh and find a new purpose sometimes...

**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

My purpose was revenge. Revenge on the ones who tore me. For this I knew the change had to be great both inside and out. I couldn't let anything detour me now,…not pain,… not guilt,… and especially not love. Love, or the thought of love at least had been my main weakness.

They say it is better to have loved and lost,…but they never determined the extent of what the loss was, or how great….I had lost everything. But now it was time to harbor all that pain and guilt and loss for a higher purpose, I knew it would give me the strength and drive to succeed,…to win.

**Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please**

I looked in the dressing room mirror and grimaced to see nothing there. The dress fit seamlessly, it was short and clung to me more then all of my flowery dresses ever did. I ran my fingers down the velvety torso. The skirt ended at mid-thigh, tying at the back of my neck. I sighed feeling the red gloss on my lips heavily and along with the mascara on my lashes. I had never been big on makeup before this, only light pinks and creams. The breeze on the back of my shoulders was foreign to me; my hair was no longer at my hips but just below my shoulders, curled, with blonde at the tips. Eyebrows now more arched. I had told the stylist at the mall salon, Star, to make me look different, not sleazy or cheap, but different. Luckily Marco had gone with me and was able to trick everyone's minds into thinking I had a reflection, something that I would master in time.

Marco had left me after that; allowing me to shop on my own.

I tore the tag off of the dress and threw my denim jacket back over it, putting the wedding dress in the Wet Seal bag and exiting the dressing room; paying the clerk a final thank you glance and entering back into the mall area; my new flats clacking on the tile floor. Dwayne, ever the brotherly one as I was coming to known, had given me 80 dollar from some of his victims to shop with. "Vampires don't really need money." He informed me. "We can make people believe mere scraps of paper are 100 dollars bills. But since you do not know the art of mind manipulation…"

My next stop was the food court. I had gotten four burritos from Tacos Lacos and headed out to the cold night air. I approached–the homeless lady clutching her cinnamon colored lab puppy to her. they were both shivering and I knelt down before them. The lady looked at me with chattering teeth as I pulled out a blanket from one of my shopping bags and handed her the food. "Here" I said softly tucking the blanket around them both. "Theres food enough for both of you." I said softly stroking the dog's ear before locking eyes with the lady. "No one deserves to be hungry and cold."

The woman grabbed my hand gently. "Oh miss!" she cried. "You must be an angel from heaven! Thank you thank you! And bless you, bless you child."

I managed a weak smile and stood, pulling out a cigarette I had bought off another homeless man. I may be able to stop myself from openly feeling pain and love, but I refused to rid myself of empathy and open compassion. It was something I could not-would not do. As long as I was breathing God's air, I would help his creatures in need,.. even if I was no longer one of them.

Taking a deep breath a voice entered my thoughts. "Even through everything you've been put through, you still manage goodness." His voice was complementing and soothing. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated breath. "Just because I'm inhuman doesn't mean I have to be inhumane." I whispered to the wind not exactly sure how the telepathy worked in full.

"A vampire, and still more humane then most mortals; I have always admired you for that Mia."

"Yeah well, we both know how inhumane some vampires can be." This time I thought it, accusingly and sharp, he did not reply to this; realizing that he had tried to reach out to me far too soon and in the wrong way.

**Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please**

The roar of motorcycles behind me didn't surprise me. I turned cigarette still dangling from my lips, I smirked darkly at their wide eyed surprise. I guess that Star girl had done her job well, I looked different alright. It was written all over Marco and Paul's face.

"Take a picture." I grumbled tossing my cigarette away. "It will last longer."

**if you please**

They howled with laughter at this chanting "Lost girl, lost girl" softly as I climbed on the back of Dwayne's bike, feeling David's icy blue glare all the while. I turned my face towards him and gave him the wicked smirking-laugh he used to give me before we actually ever spoke and then turn my glance away. I felt his glare even stronger, we both knew the game, we knew the rules and we knew the consequences, a battle of wits. It is one thing to pit an enemy against an enemy, but this was friend pitted against friend and the steaks were much, much higher, there was more to lose then gain.

**If you please**

Before we sped back to the cave I reached in my pocket and touched my fingers to the small vial of blood. At the Pacific Garden Mall at night you could buy anything in a dark alley for the right price,…even blood.

**If you please…**

* * *

**i was having a little trouble beginng this so the talented miss Kaylee suppled me with the begining paragragh**

**what do you think? Do you like the New Mia? Whats the vial of blood for?**

**thank you for those of you who do review its what keeps me going.**

**shout outs and stories i suggest**

** Max's Revenge****»**** by MadHatter2708**

**Thicker Than Water » by Mistress Of The Macabre **

**Terra » by thexlastxfantasy**

**The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions » by TotallyRandomGirl **

**Confessions Of A Teenage Nothing » by Mrs. Ace Merrill**

**A Soul To Take » by takingmytears **

** The Turning of The Lost Girl by VogueCharlotteVogue **

**all great stories, all great people check em out**

**please review if you think i ahould continue**


	7. Chapter 7 Too fine a line

- **Narrative-**

It had only been two days and it had already felt like too long since she had held her baby girl. Mary Hathorn gazed longingly out the window at the stars. If only the stars could speak to her she would ask each one where her little Mia was. It felt like only yesterday she had brought the cutest little bundle of pink blankets home from the hospital and inside that little bundle was the light of her life. Here as quickly as she was gone.

"Where could she be?" Mary said allowed, caressing the curtains between her fingers.

Had her daughter run away? Had she been too preoccupied with work and the divorce and the move to Santa Carla to realize that Mia perhaps had something in her life that she wanted to run from? No, no Mia would never just run from a problem, she was too attached to the ones she loved to run away without notifying any of them. Mary's first thought was Cadence had done something to her daughter, but he seemed far too distraught and disorientated by the loss. Mia was kidnapped, Mary knew that much; but she did not dare think of anything beyond that.

Mary looked over her shoulder to see her mother Livy-May flipping through an old photo album with their next door neighbor Max in silent misery, although there was something off about the man Mary had to admit he cared deeply for her family, and for Mia,… like a father. Max seemed just as worried as any of them.

Mary opened her mouth to assure them that Celeb, her ex-husband and his new cougar-wife Shalla were on their way. Although she cringed at the thought of Shalla being within ten feet of her, Mary was glad that her and Celeb were making the truck from Mississippi to help cover more ground.

A sudden news cast caught her attention. "A suspect has been found for the most recent case of Oscar Boon; a homeless man who went missing Friday night, last seen outside of Pacific Garden Mall. A pool of blood was said outside of 130 Dilbert Street. What the suspect may have to do with the other missing cases, more news at 11."

Mary raised an eyebrow and turned towards the television. She remembered Mia mentioning that address before. Something about one Window Johnson living there…

**-Mia's pov an hour before-**

When Dwayne had told me that The Widow Johnson was the longest half vampire known to existence (because she only fed on animals) the plan was easy enough to think of.

I rang the doorbell and looked back at Dwayne's bike that I had borrowed and smirked. The door opened and I gave my attention back to the woman answering the door. I plastered on a sweet grin as she took a double take of my new look "Oh Mia!" she cried. "I knew vampirism would look lovely on you, but I never would have imagined this!" she cupped my face with her could hands like an overbearing aunt. "Why you're the prettiest thing I have sired since,…Davy."

My mind went blank from my devious plan for a brief moment as I remembered. "Davy?" I asked, wide eyed and childish. She giggled. "Why yes, and you know what they say about too vampires sired by the same sire."

At the mention of vampires,… of what I was, my mind snapped back to the task at hand. I straightened my posture. "Is it true that half vampires cannot sense things as well as full vampires?" I asked softly.

She was taken back a moment and paused. "Yes, that is true. Why do you ask?" she opened the door further so I could she all the taxidermy animals inside her home and it was then I realized that they had all been her victims at one point. "Just wondering." I smiled.

Another long moment of silence.

"Would you like to come in?" she offered. I did and as she lead me back to the garden she chatted aimlessly about how and why I was turned; never once considering that her gift of eternal life was not one I was grateful for.

"Max had been chattering about a daughter for a couple thousand years now but could never find one he likes. Oh you know how men are Mia, picky-picky-picky, so when he found you, I was astounded! And how perfect it was that you had just happened to call me about Davy Keats. Well, I tell you this; I wasted no time in calling Max and telling him that happy coincidence had brought his daughter straight to yours truly. As luck would have it he asked me to sire you since Davy was taking far too long and-"

"Davy?" I cut her off and she giggled again. "Oh silly me, everyone calls him David now."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Davy is David? Dav-David was supposed to turn me?" a new wave of emotions washed over my entire being. I had my suspicions about Davy being David, but him turning me? No good scenarios ran through my mind. Had it all been an act? Driving me home at night, the wonderful conversations, the night he took me dancing, was it all a front? Was he really my friend, or just a charming serpent? Was Cadence in the right? Had I defended the wrong person? Was that night the night David wanted to me? Was I a willing pawn between David and Max?

I felt my heart twisting in every agonizing direction even though my brain did not will it. My brain wanted to feel nothing; to go on about my task and go back to the cave feeling half-way justified; but my arm felt heavy from wanting to slug something as hard as I could. Slug myself for thinking such thoughts, slug him for not giving me answers, slug myself for caring so much.

"Oh dear!" Widow Johnson cried penetrating my thoughts. "I always forgot to ask why you had come."

I shook my head and smiled. "A thank you gift."

Before I made my move I asked one final question. "Before I leave,…why did you never turn into a full vampire?"

Another giggle. "Because I love the sun and my garden silly." And with that the fight began. I pinned her against the wall by the throat and she thrashed with surprise under my new strength, I reached in my jacket pocket for the vial of blood only to draw back in pain at the sensation of sharp talons slicing into my arm. I hissed and looked at the wound. "Shit!" I cursed as the blackish red blood began to trickle into my palm. I felt my face contort and the next thing I knew I was flying, literally flying towards her running form with unmatchable speed. All my senses were heightened; my smell, my speed and my site. She was transparent; her blood pulsating through thousands of little veins, black as my own. Lungs going at an explosive pace with the motion of her running. She was beneath me again, as I straddled her, she clawed at my legs, arms and even once got a blow to my stomach. I felt it weaken me; yet I was still too strong for her to escape. I grabbed the vial and ripped the cork out with my teeth, spitting it far away from us as I forced her mouth opened with my free-hand. "You took my life away, now I take the other half of yours." I put the bottle to her lips and that's when she screamed. "IF YOU DO THIS YOU ARE NO BETTER THEN ANY OF US! ESPECIALLY MAX!"

It hit me; so blunt, so real. I stood up as if in a trance and sauntered away. When I got to the bike I slid down it, dropping the vial into a million pieces and hugged my knees to my bleeding stomach. Running a bloody hand through my hair. When had I gone mad? She was right; by doing this I was no better than what had made me. There was too fine a line between revenge and being a monster. –I didn't really need or want revenge as I had first been so dead set on, I realize, I just wanted a way out. When I had crossed the line between sanity and insanity, I do not know. When had I become so indecisive? When had I become so naive? When had I become,…not me?

* * *

**help from kaylee again**

**possible david/mia in the next chapter**

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8 Woodchucks and Putty

I didn't have time to lick my wounds before I got back to the cave. In fact, I had gone back to patch myself up, hopefully unnoticed because I didn't really have an explanation, or a logical one anyway. One wouldn't think a vampire could bleed from a confrontation,… they don't,… as long as they're not facing off with another immortal. Go figure!

Could vampires bleed to death,… or re-death? I didn't think so, but something told me I was going to have to feed again soon, weather it was true or not. Oh the joys of being Mia Moonchild Hathorn! The typical teenaged girl boy problems with bloodlust murderer on the side! Death just keeps getting better and better every, freaking, second.

I stood outside the cave resting against the entrance, panting, still in an enormous amount of pain. I could still see the orange glow from the trashcan fire within. "Hey Dwayne knock-knock!" Paul laughed resulting in Dwayne's annoyed sigh.

So much for going in unnoticed.

I slid down the entrance.

"DWAYNE THE TUB I'M-" Paul didn't finish the punch line as they all turned to see me all cut up. "Shit." Dwayne muttered as they all got to their feet.

"Don't get up." I said jokingly before a whence of pain shot through me

"Damn girl you look like hell." Marco offered draping my arm around his shoulder as he led me to the sofa.

"I feel like it." I managed to smirk slumping downwards into the soft cushions of the couch with a bounce and a groan.

The boys huddled around me. Dwayne knelt before me running his fingers barely over the cuts on my arms, legs and the right side of my stomach where my dress was ripped. "Christ, that's a lot of blood." Marco breathed and I almost laughed at the irony of that statement coming from a vampire.

Paul then joined in at examining the soon-to-be scars.

"Looks like little sis can take pretty damn good care of herself."

They continued to poke and prod at me like some scientific test rat. "Man I don't even think we have gauze bandages."

"What the hell would we need gauze bandages for Marco? WE'RE DEAD!" Dwayne snapped.

Marco crossed his arms in refutation. "Well excuse the hell out of me for talking!"

"You're excused." Paul and Dwayne mocked in unison, making Marco throw his arms up in surrender and go to some random part of the cave

Paul and Dwayne then started talking amongst themselves and I listened with amusement.

"Ah man Max is gonna kill us. We broke his new toy." Paul whined.

"Max? What about David."

"Shit man! I forgot about the Davester! What do we do man what do we do?"

I had to keep myself from busting out into laughter at their comedy routine. "I would suggest not panicking." I offered with a twinge of sarcasm and a shrug. They gave me a nod and continued their argument.

"I'm gonna blame you." Dwayne stated putting a hand on Paul's shoulder, Paul shrugged it off. "The freak you are dude! David put you in charge of her! I was in the back of the cave smoking guano."

Dwayne's hand then came into contact with the back of Paul's head. "Its Ganja not guano!"

Paul impishly scratched the side of his head. "Whats guano then?"

"YOUR MOTHER!"

Somewhere off in the distance. "I WAS WRONG GUYS WE DO HAVE GAUZE BANDAGES, AND BACTINE SURPRISINGLY!"

"Do you know where to shove it Marco?" Dwayne hissed. I rolled my eyes, so this is what being a sister is like,…entertaining,…to say the least. I got off of the couch and tried to follow the sound of Marco's voice.

"Piss off Dwayne!" he retorted.

"No you piss off Marco!"

"I think you both should piss off." Paul murmured under his breath, lighting a joint as I passed him.

I went to climb up an alcove to get to the upper part of the cave where Marco was. "I think that guano is getting to your head Paul." I teased just to screw with him. He automatically dropped his joint as if I had just said something complex and I laughed.

"So wait is it ganja or guano?"

"Marco!" I called. "Keep talking, I wanna get those bandages."

"What do I say?"

I rolled my eyes. "ANYTHING!"

A long pause. "Uh… How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck would."

"oh dear god." Dwayne snorted shaking his head.

"27!" Paul answered, with the upmost confidence.

"That's brilliant Paul. Should have been a philosopher." I called back down to him and he gave a curt bow not recognizing my sarcasm.

"Jackass…" Dwayne sighed from the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" we all stopped in our tracks. I jumped down to face him and Marco came with the bandages and bactine in hand. When our eyes met everything swamped me at once. His lack of answers, the fact of how I got the cuts, the Widow Johnson's words about him turning me. the site of him made me angry; angry at him, angry at myself and angry that after everything I still could get lost in those deceiving blue eyes.

He came towards me, gloved fingers reaching for my bloody arms with gentleness. "Mia." He said softly. "Why are you bleeding? What happened?"

I was able to dodge him. Knowing all too well that if he touched me that it would be all over, that I would touch him back! Be it slugging him or crumbling beneath his gentleness. I couldn't stand how I felt, how angry I was at him and how much I wanted to touch him and be touched by him. I wanted to know that it was real, that I was more than a pawn to him. That everything before this wasn't a front. I wanted him to tell me that he felt the same happiness I felt sitting beside him and yet doing nothing. I wanted to know if he memorized the simple moments and replayed them as I did. I wanted to know why.

I wanted things to go back to the way it was before. When we were friends. When all I did was,…when all I did was,….when all I did,…

Was wondered if he maybe loved me,... the way I was trying so hard not to love him. I fought it off tooth and nail; telling myself "don't fall Mia, it's a mistake, you love Cadence." And I did love Cadence,…that part wasn't a lie. I just wasn't in love with him, and deep down I think he knew he wasn't in love with me either, even though we both tried in vain to be as hopelessly in love as we said we were. I think that's what broke us apart; that we had tried and tried to be what each other needed; instead of just enjoying it while it lasted and not letting go when we both knew it was time to go back to being just friends.

That was the thing with David,,.. I loved him without even trying and it did not matter then or now how I convinced myself otherwise, I only wound up falling back in love with him every time I saw him,… and I hated him for it.

He didn't move, he didn't speak, didn't try to touch me again,…he was cool and nonchalant and it was torturing me. He had won, I had let him win so easily, all he had to do was read my thoughts to know that he had won that I had surrendered,. He didn't.

Here I was waiting for the vampire,… the man I loved to fight for me and he wouldn't. I think he knew that I was putty in his hands and had been so for a long time.

I approached him, our faces inches away. "You happened." I answered with a shaky breath before turning away..

* * *

**ok i am sooo sorry for all the misspells in the last two chapters, i've been super tired with school**

**not at exactly the mia/david i promised but at least mia admited to herself that she loves him, still pissed as hell at him, but loves him... cant blame her**

**this is my take on how the boys are kinda silly but hopefully still in character.**

**its 11:38 here sooo im gunna stop typing, post this and wait by my inbox for reviews**

**so please review :)**

**ps ganja is pot just a lil fyi**


	9. Chapter 9 Gentle On My Mind

I didn't think that my kind could dream. I thought that only mortals could dream, but I was wrong, oh so very wrong. It was a sweet dream,… the sweetest dream I had ever known.

_I awoke in soft downy sheets that smelt of lavender. The air drifting in from the opened French double-doors onto a warm bright balcony was fresh and flowered. The light breeze caught the sheer curtains in a delicate, airy dance. I ran my hand over the softness of the sheets and breathed in the sweet air before arising. I was still the same as I was when I fell asleep black dress and all. I cast a glance outside; everything was so alive and beautiful. The birds sang softly with natures other creatures in one harmonious swell, as it all basked in the wonderful warming sun. and the lake, it sparkled so brightly, bright and clear enough to make any diamond envious. _

_I was in Lake Tahoe! Beautiful Lake Tahoe! My hand fell to the oak night stand and I turned my head at the sensation of paper beneath my fingertips. It was a brochure,… a brochure for the hotel! In crisp yellow letters it read "Lake of the Sky Inn". I smiled. Something shiny then caught my eye. _

_Foil wrapping paper covered a mountain of presents that popped against the plumb colored wall. my eyebrow arched, like a child on Christmas morning I was eager to find out who all the beautifully wrapped packages were for._

I went to go see only to stop at the nightstand to see a stunning satin photo album. I untied the white ribbons holding it opened it. In the top of the right hand corner was inscribed something in delicate cursive.

"To my Davy and his beautiful new bride,

May you fill these pages with your love and happiness.

Love,

Grandpa Keats."

_Wait? Davy? Grandpa Keats? Did I somehow enter one of David's memories? Was that even possible? Logical, no,…but vampires defy logic all the time. This,…couldn't be possible even for a vampire. It just couldn't be. He could be married,… he just couldn't be!_

_It was then that the low sound of sweet music floated in the air, the song was Dean Martin, Under the Bridges of Paris,…one of my guilty pleasures. I looked into the mirror ignoring my own reflection as my eyes trained on the feminine figure that had suddenly appeared under the covers. I couldn't see her face,… a part of me didn't want to. She was sleeping soundly._

_I stepped towards her with a cat's parlous. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. It was- it was David,…no not David,… it was Davy. Alive, colorful. Water dripping from the ends of dark blonde hair that was cut short and not butchered into the bleached blonde mullet I had grown so accustomed to. Cleanly shaven faced, no earing his right lobe, bright lively eyes not yet tainted with bloodlust. _

_My eyes then trailed down the length of his body, it was stunning, flawless, muscular even. With only a towel about his waist. I tried so desperately to avert my gaze,…but every line-every curve of his masculine body just drew me in more- made me want him more. _

_He went straight to the side of the bed and crouched next to it, reached out his fingers to touch the woman's face with so much love in his eyes, that it was almost unbearable to me. _

_I turned my face away only to spot a red dress with white polka dots and sinch belt waiting patiently for its owner on a chair. The song then changed to Gentle on My Mind and I could spot the boom box resting on the bathroom vanity in the next room. _

_I then turn my face to the doorway only to see David-vampire David befuddled and stunned as he looks from me to the seen then to me again._

_I open my mouth to question him,…_but a loud crash wakes me before I can.

* * *

**it feels like its been forever**

**i was so hestitent abou this...**

**i know david is ooc as davy but... its when he was alive soo**

**be honest about this chapter**

**please review**


	10. Chapter 10 Return

I awoke to the loud crash. Throwing the covers from my body and ripping back the lace curtains to see the boys coming down from their sleeping area to investigate the noise. My eyes locked on David for any trace of emotion from the dream. His facal-features remained stone-like.

I scooted to the edge of the bed and to the top of the steps leading down to the main area of the cave.

A wolf. Circling the cave, foaming at the mouth and snarling. The eyes,… the eyes were so recognizable,… they were our eyes. Our yellow eyes. It saw me,… teeth bared. It charged at me full force and before I could dodge the wolf's sprint turned into a flying charge and I was pinned to the ground with a ringed fist connecting with my face. When I looked up to see my attacker my body nearly went into shock.

"Flo?" I questioned before she punched me again.

"You bit me!" she cried. "You dumb bitch! You actually bit me!"

I threw her off of me, getting to my feet and brushed myself off. A mixture of anger and relief filling my chest. "Well you coaxed me!" I shot back rather childishly, bewildered that she was alive. The boys watched in amusement.

"I was trying to coax you away from those comic book rugrats who were about ready to call the loony ben on you!" she snapped fist clinched.

"Wait so you believed me?" I questioned, only to have David interfere. "Are you saying that someone saw Mia turn?" he came close to me almost protectively, he now stood with our bodies inches away and yet his expression was still unmarked by emotion.

"Yes! And yes Mia I believed you; my kind has lived in Santa Carla my whole life."

This struck me. "Your kind?" I asked stepping away from David. "What do you mean?"

"Werewolves!"

Something inside of me clicked, or rather snapped. "That's not possible."

Flora growled. "Why the hell do you think I worked in a bar, at night, with no windows! And was the last to leave! Why do you think Killer and I are so compatible? We're mates!"

I put my hands behind my head as if to keep it from exploding as we continued talking.

"Now thanks to you I cant even see my mate let alone marry him cause now I'm a vampire too! A full vampire!"

"You made you're first kill?" David asked.

"Yes! I killed the guy Mia bought blood from to turn Widow Johnson into a full." This allowed me the knowledge that Flora had been stalking me.

David wheeled around to face me, blue eyes ablaze. "You did what?!" he growled through gritted teeth.

I ran a hand through my hair and turned away with a sigh. "I asked a homeless man at the mall to prick his finger and provide me with blood to have revenge on Widow Johnson for taking my life. I didn't go through with it,… I couldn't go through with it."

David ran a gloved hand down his face. "So two humans saw you turn, and you tried to turn one of the most prominent of Max's accomplishes into a full? MIA ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT US ALL IN DANGER?" he shouted waving a hand towards the boys.

I was wordless, I couldn't bear to look at him. He continued and this time his words cut me. "Mia, I trusted you-"

I couldn't let him finish. "You want to talk about trust David? What about the trust I put in you?" I faced him now. My eyes met his. "Letting you drive me home, telling you things I haven't dare told anyone else. Those stupid conversations! And then you leave me begging for answers from you when I need them most! I get it now! Yes I made two really big mistakes and I'm sorry! But in case you haven't noticed being a vampire didn't really come with an instruction manual! But I'm tired of fighting…" I paused with a shaky breath, turning towards the other boys. "I know what I am now,… I except it. And I will do everything in my power to make up for my mistakes." Then turning to Flora. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you, and I will find away, a safe way, to undo it somehow. But we have to stick together,… all of us."

All was silent. I turned my back to walk away only to have a hand fall on my shoulder. I turned to see that Dwayne stood behind me, followed by Marco and Paul, they smirked to let me know I had their support.

Flora still had a hint of anger in her eyes, but then sighed. "I'm going to hold you to your word Mia Pia." Then joining the group. Only leaving David and I in an intense stare, breathing heavily.

He then pointed a gloved finger at me.

"You have one more chance little girl."

And with that he let his hand drop and returned to his sleeping area of the cave.

* * *

**i am sooo sleepy. **

**i am also bone dry out of ideas for the next chapter... so suggestions would be nice**

**mia and david just had their frist tiff, mia excepts being a lost girl and flora IS a lost girl wow please review and tell me what uu think :)**


End file.
